Cat Alone
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Cheshire la recuerda, pero ella a el no. Cheshire le tiene miedo, pero ella a el no. Cheshire la ama, pero ella… está muerta.


Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo este one-shot de El gato Cheshire. Me pareció que la primera vez que vi su historia no lo entendí completamente y luego me puse a preguntar por opiniones llegando a esta conclusión ÒxÓ

Aun que si ustedes tienen otra opinión también es muy respetable, así que se les dejo el fic para el criterio de cada quien =w=

**Disclaimer**:**** Ni Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, cualquiera que diga otra cosa...¡MIENTEEEEEEE!

**Advertencias:** errores ortográficos, algo de OCC (quiza)

* * *

><p><strong>~.~Cat Alone~.~<br>**

Cheshire Cat es una cadena especial, al igual que "ella". Pero el si la recordaba ¿Por qué ella no lo hacía?

La voluntad del abismo era como ella, tenían la misma apariencia, las dos eran muy misteriosas, las dos lo ponían nervioso con esa sonrisa malévola que hacían de vez en cuando. Pero a él, al gato Cheshire, siempre le agradaron las dos Alice.

-Cheshire – llamo una chica albina sentada sobre una mesa flotante, el chico la miro con su único ojo, aquel que le habían quitado al "payaso" hace algún tiempo – Creo que… es hora para quitar a la coneja negra del camino – dijo tranquilamente mientras terminaba su taza de té para luego lanzarla por los aires.

-…Alice… ella… - susurro tensando sus músculos, recorriéndole una descarga eléctrica por la espalda, haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera con su solo pensamiento.

-lo sé… quieres verla ¿o no? – susurro tomando el su rostro ensombrecido con ambas manos, haciendo que él la mirara con ese único ojo que poseía – yo no quiero verla, deseo que desaparezca… solo así Jack vendrá a jugar con migo… - dijo entristecida poniendo una cara melancólica.

-Cheshire…ara cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa para… - no pudo continuar pues la chica lo silencio colocando su ledo índice sobre su boca.

-entonces… debes destruirla – pronuncio sonriente, el chico mostro su rostro sorprendido, pero al no ver cambio en la expresión de la chica supo que eso era lo único que podía hacer, era el único modo de conseguir lo que quería, y así, también podría proteger a la voluntad del abismo.

-si… Cheshire… destruirá a la coneja negra – dijo decidido y sin ningún rastro de duda en su rostro, la chica albina acaricio su cabello con suavidad y solo pronuncio "buen chico".

Era lo mejor, si, esa era la única forma, si la voluntad del abismo lo decía tenía que ser verdad, no tendría remordimientos en acatar sus ordenes y tampoco dudaría de ello.

* * *

><p>-"los muertos no pueden recordad" – recito como si fuera una especie de conjuro que lo libraría de toda culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.<p>

Fue al encuentro de la coneja negra, la vio sola, tristona e indefensa, por un momento se contuvo, pensó si estaría bien hacer lo que haría (porque sin duda lo haría) pero tan pronto como dudo en atacarla o no, los vio, aquel "payaso" al que le habían quitado el ojo para que Cheshire pudiera ver y Alice juntos, a la chica se le había quitado la cara deprimida de antes y ahora estaba más animada.

No podía contenerse, su ira aumentaba mas y mas, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue aquello, cuando el payaso la abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que jamás la soltaría y, con todo el cinismo del mundo, volteo a verlo, sabía que estaba allí viéndolos y aun así, hizo aquello para molestarlo. No lo resistió, era simplemente imperdonable, así que arrastro a los dos hacia el abismo, donde estaban las memorias de Alice.

Ahora sí, estaba molesto, estaba muy molesto, porque a pesar de todo lo que hiera, a pesar de todo lo que quisiera… no podría recuperarla, jamás podría recuperar a la Alice que se convirtió en cadena porque… - los muertos… no pueden recordar… - eso era seguro, pues la voluntad del abismo se lo había dicho, por eso ella estaba muerta, aunque Cheshire la quisiera tanto como a la voluntad del abismo ya nada podría hacer, porque ella estaba muerta y no podría recordarlo… jamás.

-¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto notando cierta variación en las memorias de Alice - El payaso y la coneja negra han entrado en la trampa – soltó indiferentemente relamiéndose los labios.

Era natural para un gato jugar con su comida antes de comerla (aun que no fuera muy educado de su parte), así que jugaría con ellos con el "payaso" y con aquellos otros que venían en camino, porque si bien Cheshire fue un gato, siempre será un gato.

Levemente, el pensamiento de también jugar con la coneja negra paso por su cabeza, pero un escalofrió hizo que desechara la idea de inmediato. ¿Qué sería? Por alguna razón no quería verla, después de tanto esperar para poder verla, después de tanto luchar contra sí mismo para poder destruirla con sus propias manos, ahora no paraba de tiritar de solo pensar en encontrársela.

-…Cheshire… - susurro en aquella obscura y solitaria habitación, donde nadie más que el podría escucharse –Cheshire… tiene miedo… - lo dijo ahora con toda seguridad de sus palabras sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y de sus propios labios. Se sostuvo la cabeza con sus enormes garras con cuidado de no lastimarse pero aun seguía impactado, quedo tumbado en el piso cerrando fuertemente su único ojo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero la imagen de Alice le rondaba por la mente, la Alice del fondo del abismo, la Alice humana que era su dueña y la Alice que se había convertido en la coneja negra.

Una lágrima comenzaba a formarse en su ojo y amenazaba con deslizarse por su mejilla, abrió su ojo con dolor y visualizo la obscura habitación en la que se encontraba. La imagen de la chica tomando la mano del espejismo de Jack se hizo presente frente a él y en un ataque de desesperación estiro la garra tratando de alcanzar la mano de la chica causando que la imagen se esfumara.

Cayó de rodillas y se acurruco en el suelo. Debía admitirlo abiertamente aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, tenía miedo, miedo de ella y todo lo que significaba para él, era importante, sin duda era realmente importante, pero hasta tal grado de hacer que Cheshire se arrepintiera de verla de nuevo, era sorprendente.

-…no hay… remedio… - se dijo volviendo a tomar su posición inicial sentado sobre los cojines - …Cheshire aun… aun… - sintió de nuevo la presencia de esas personas y se relamió los labios, era hora de jugar.

* * *

><p>Ya era el final, el payaso le había quitado las memorias de Alice, la coneja negra y los demás intrusos estaban por escapar, y él había tomado su figura mas fuerte aun sabiendo que posiblemente no parodia regresar a la normalidad, pero él no se daría por vencido, aun que fuera debía proteger las memorias de Alice, pues eso era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que tenia.<p>

-**_… Alice… Alice…_** - decía con voz ronca, llorando viendo a la coneja negra, su figura estaba distorsionándose por el gran poder que liberaba y ella lo veía sin comprender el porqué la llamaba.

-Tú eres… - susurro la morena tratando de reconocer esa enorme y monstruosa figura que la llamaba. De repente su rostro se ilumino recordándolo, lo recordó todo, desde sus momentos como gato y dueña, hasta cuando una vez por coincidencia se lo encontró en el abismo, lo recordaba, por fin podía recordarlo – ¡C-Cheshire! – grito esperando que la reconociera.

Entonces, el incesante llanto del monstruo ceso quedando completamente en shock por unos instantes, lo recordaba, ahora sí que lo recordaba ¿eso era posible? No estaba del todo seguro pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que en ese momento se sentía como en aquellos días, cuando aún era un gato y ella su dueña.

Cheshire perdió la batalla y los intrusos junto con Alice escaparon de esa dimensión en la que el gato se había ocultado por tanto tiempo. Pero el no sentía remordimiento alguno, solo sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al pensar que ya no podría proteger a la voluntad del abismo.

Pero de allí en más, estaba completamente satisfecho, porque, a pesar de todo lo que creyó, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo la voluntad del abismo, al final, obtuvo eso que tanto quería, que Alice, su querida y preciada Alice lo recordara.

-**_…Cheshire… ama a Alice… pero ella… está muerta…_** - susurro en sus últimos momentos de existencia en esa dimensión sonriendo levemente - **_…pero…ahora Cheshire puede… morir para…. estar… con ella…._** – susurro cerrando lentamente su ojo, desapareciendo completamente en aquella, ahora y para siempre, blanca dimensión.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues también comenten, las criticas siempre son buenas siempre y cuando no critiquen tu forma de cocinar =w=

hajaja ¿**review**? OwO


End file.
